


Rule of Three

by CanKarmaWrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Life-Affirming Sex, Love Confessions, Mentions of canon typical violence, Mirror Sex, No Lesbians Die, OT3, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, beau has a praise kink and you won't change my mind on this, brief mention of character death, gooey feelings at the end, i really dislike that word, i'm a multishipper and i won't apologize for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanKarmaWrite/pseuds/CanKarmaWrite
Summary: “Wait, really? Are you sure...?”Zuala raised a brow as Beau’s voice trailed off, her eyes flicking down to look at the toned body she had pinned to the inside of Yasha’s bedroom door lifting her gaze to see cautious blue hues staring back at her.“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have just spent the past twenty minutes talking about how much I like you.” The woman assured with an exasperated chuckle as Beau’s eyes widened in surprise.It baffled and amused Zuala that this woman could still be so stubborn to believe it after listening to her confess her feelings for Beau. “I also wouldn’t have asked to kiss you after that, and I certainly wouldn’t have pinned you to the door.”---Zuala resurrection AU because I wanted to.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha/Zuala, Beauregard Lionett/Zuala
Comments: 15
Kudos: 143





	Rule of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> First I'd like to give a big, huge thank you to Jessi for providing me with the artistic inspiration for this piece. After seeing her redhead Zuala comics I was dying to explore Zuala's dynamic with Beau considering how she was portrayed in these comics. 
> 
> Please give the artist some love! 
> 
> https://mono-blogs.tumblr.com/post/182006129768/when-your-wife-rolls-a-nat-20-for-perception  
> https://mono-blogs.tumblr.com/post/183216118383/zuala-annoying-my-wife-nydoorin-strikes-again
> 
> I'm a self-proclaimed multishipper, so haha...I win because can write whatever I want!

“Wait, really? Are you sure...?” 

Zuala raised a brow as Beau’s voice trailed off, her eyes flicking down to look at the toned body she had pinned to the inside of Yasha’s bedroom door lifting her gaze to see cautious blue hues staring back at her.

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have just spent the past twenty minutes talking about how much I like you.” The woman assured with an exasperated chuckle as Beau’s eyes widened in surprise. 

It baffled and amused Zuala that this woman could still be so stubborn to believe it after listening to her confess her feelings for Beau. “I also wouldn’t have asked to kiss you after that, and I certainly wouldn’t have pinned you to the door.” 

“Right, right..” Beau seemed stunned in the moment and it made Zuala smile to think that she could render such a suave and confident woman speechless.

It was a little silly to think she  _ wouldn’t  _ develop feelings of any kind for Beau when they’d spent the past six months fighting and living side by side while in two separate romantic relationships with Yasha. 

Well...that and the fact that Beau was a remarkable woman who surprised her in new ways every day. 

\----

A few weeks after Zuala’s miraculous return- the result of a very powerful spell- Beau’s anxiety about her own relationship with Yasha getting in the way of Zuala and Yasha’s relationship had finally gotten the best of her. After a tense outburst at dinner, Beau disappeared into the canopy of the tree atop the Xhorhouse. 

There was a particularly sturdy branch in the canopy where Beau did all of her hardest thinking because of a gap in the leaves that allowed her to see for miles across Rosohna. She sat there now, her knees pulled tightly to her chest and face buried to hide her tears from the outside world. 

A few minutes later the door opened and someone began making their way up the tree by the sounds of leaves and branches rustling below. When the other individual settled next on the sturdy branch next to Beau she was expecting to hear Yasha or even Fjord’s voice.

To her surprise, it was Zuala’s softly accented voice that broke the silence.

“It’s a nice view from up here.”

The monk gave no indication she’d heard, so Zuala steeled her nerve and looked out over the city as she spoke-

“Surely you know there are many ways to be with someone?” Beau shrugged and Zuala couldn’t stop the way her eyes rolled in response. Sometimes the monk’s stubbornness really reminded her of Yasha when they had first started courting each other.

“Beau, I am so happy Yasha found you when she did.” Zuala sighed when the other woman’s arms tightened around the knees pulled close to her body. 

“You’ve saved her in so many ways, Beau. I can see how deeply she loves you and it makes my own heart sing because I know how it feels to be loved by her,” She paused and placed a gentle hand on Beau’s shoulder, noting the way the monk’s muscles tensed for a microsecond before relaxing. 

_ Always so ready to run, aren’t you?  _

“My relationship with Yasha doesn’t prevent her from having a relationship with you, and besides, there’s far too much of her to love for just one person,” Zuala commented, nudging Beau slightly at the end to emphasize her little joke. 

Beau seemed to consider this, as her arms loosened and she slowly lifted her tear-stained face to see a tender expression across the sweet, freckled one in front of her. How could she stay upset when the other woman- whose own hands were a mess of calluses from years of fighting with a weapon in her grasp- reached out and held onto Beau’s hands for the rest of the time they spent in the tree talking

_ Well, I’ve always been a sucker for freckles.  _

It took nearly two hours, but Zuala finally was able to get Beau to admit that she wasn’t “ruining anything” and that her feelings were “just as important”. 

“Listen, I may not have feelings for you now, and may never, but I can already tell you’re special and I can’t wait to find out why.” 

Despite insisting she could easily descend without assistance, Beau was guilted into accepting help by a set of warm-brown puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, she did a poor job of hiding her gasp of delight when Yasha snapped out her wings and flew up to retrieve Zuala and Beau from the sturdy branch they now shared like old friends on their favorite bench. It was even harder to hide the blush that spread across her face when her brain processed the fact that Yasha was flying and  _ easily  _ holding the weight of both her and Zuala combined. 

They’d returned to Yasha’s room in the Xhorhouse and talked about the current state of relationship things, boundaries, rules, and other such things before the physical and emotional exhaustion finally got the best of all three of them. 

When Beau made to leave, Zuala’s hand shot out and snagged her wrist just seconds before Yasha’s did, objections hanging unspoken on their lips as Beau looked back at them. 

For a moment Zuala was sure Beau would run again, but instead, she clambered over Yasha’s hulking form and flopped onto the mattress with a huff. The barbarian rolled her eyes affectionately and leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of Beau’s head before pulling back to look over her face for any lingering doubt and worry. 

“Thank you,” Beau whispered, allowing herself a single kiss to Yasha’s lips before she turned away from the taller woman. She sighed with content as the familiar weight of Yasha’s arm fell across her waist and tugged her closer until their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. This was something they’d done hundreds of times, but the added weight of Zuala’s hand coming to rest next to Yasha’s was a welcome sensation and left her smiling as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

Just weeks later, Beau nearly died in a brutal fight with Gelidon after tackling a rough-looking Caleb out of the way of a claw attack from the white dragon that would have certainly rendered the wizard unconscious...or worse. After taking the savage slash across her back, Beau wasn’t in any kind of shape to dodge the second attack and fell to the ground in a motionless heap; the snow around her was stained with crimson that stood out snow and howling wind.

She’d watched Yasha race across the icy battlefield to Beau’s aid, her hands already glowing before they made contact with the injured woman beneath her. According to Yasha, the first words out of Beau’s mouth after she was healed enough to do so had been, ‘ _ Is Caleb okay?’.  _

After that witnessing how much Beau was willing to lay on the line for her friends, Zuala felt a small bud in her heart begin to tentatively blossom. 

As she spent more time with the monk, it was easy to see why Yasha thought so highly of Beau; she was a remarkably intelligent woman with a huge capacity for love of all kinds, the courage of someone ten times her size, and a body that left Zuala with a dry mouth and flushed cheeks even while doing the most menial of tasks. 

Zuala was more than a little smitten, a fact Yasha teased her about relentlessly until she finally agreed to talk to Beau about it.

\----

“Beau, you died yesterday. You were reckless and put yourself in unnecessary danger and then-” The barbarian turned druid paused and pressed a gentle kiss to the furrow between Beau’s brows. “You went down and I...I just stood there panicking and realized that I’ve come to care about you very deeply. I talked to Yasha about it after the fight with Gelidon-” 

They both reflexively winced at the memory, but Zuala carried on with her explanation after a moment of silence, “I felt like I couldn’t breathe like all the air had been sucked from my lungs. Not just because I watched a friend and teammate die in front of me- you’re more than that, but because I realized how much it would hurt if I lost you.” 

Beau’s breath caught in her throat, “I didn’t know you...I’m sorry-”

“How do you feel about me, Beau?” Zuala murmured, cutting straight to the point since Beau seemed so determined to avoid it. 

The monk’s mouth refused to open for a moment, but there was something warm in Zuala’s gaze that made her swallow hard and begin to speak, “I was kinda jealous of you from the moment I heard about you. Then I finally got the chance to meet you and I...I wanted to dislike you because of some stupid, petty part of my brain that thought you were a threat.”

“You don’t hate me though, do you?”

Beau groaned and let her head thunk back against the wooden door behind her, “No! I really, really like you, and I never thought this was even a possibility because it’s wild enough that Yasha can stand me-”

Zuala didn’t let Beau continue to degrade herself and instead kissed the words off her lips as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind Beau’s ear and pulled back with a smirk. 

“You and Yasha are two stubborn peas in a pod. No wonder it took you months and months and  _ months _ to fuck-”

“Hey-”

She heard Beau begin to protest, but didn’t let her get very far, “Beau, I like you! You’re a good person and worthy of so much love, okay? Stop trying to convince me otherwise and kiss me because you were  _ definitely _ flirting with me earlier when we were sparring  _ and _ you let me win- don’t try to deny it.”

Beau’s mouth opened and shut a few times as she tried to come up with an excuse before she finally pouted up at Zuala, admitting defeat. After a moment more of deliberation, Beau leaned forward. Her lips were hesitant for a single moment against Zuala’s before she gained her nerve and deepened the kiss, head tilting back slightly to accommodate for the few inches of difference between them. 

Beau sighed as Zuala’s tongue trailed slowly along her bottom lip, her body finally relaxing into the kiss as her hands reached up to bury themselves in the rich copper waves that were loose and unbraided for once. They never made it that far, as Zuala gathered them both in one of her own hands and pinned them none too gently to the door above Beau.

“Mm...How do you think Yasha will react when she returns later tonight and finds you writhing beneath  _ me _ , screaming  _ my _ name?” Zuala rasped in her ear, lips brushing across the high arch of Beau’s cheek before pulling back even further, her rich brown eyes flashing with want as she ducked her head down and sank her teeth into the tense muscle between Beau’s neck and shoulder. Of course, Yasha was already well aware of Zuala’s feelings and her goof of a wife had even given her a thumbs-up on her way out the door earlier that night.

Kissing Zuala was altogether different from kissing Yasha, and yet there was a certain comforting familiarity to it. When Yasha kissed Beau it was-almost- always soft as if Yasha were afraid Beau would disappear if she loved her too fiercely. Zuala, on the other hand, kissed Beau with the kind of desperate hunger of someone making up for lost time. Kisses that quickly left Beau with a pounding heart, flushed cheeks, and an aching coil of heat settling in her center. 

“So, are you actually gonna fuck me, or was that just talk?” Beau finally drawled breathlessly after what seemed like endless minutes of kissing.

Instead of responding, Zuala easily picked Beau’s smaller frame up and moved to the four-post bed on the other side of the room. When she felt Beau’s hands tangle in the hair at the base of her neck Zuala hissed, nipping at Beau’s bottom lip in retaliation before laying the monk down on the bed.

“Yasha warned me that you were a handful,” Zuala said before sighing dramatically and fixing her gaze on Beau.

Zuala reached for the hem of her own tunic before she was stopped as Beau shuffled closer on her knees- hands extended but not touching until Zuala nodded- and slowly began to pull Zuala’s tunic off, kissing every inch of freckled and scarred skin as it was revealed to her. She spent a few moments worshipping the pale pink nipples that stiffened under the touch of her lips, her teeth scraping over the sensitive flesh before soothing the sting with a single pass of her tongue as she continued upward. 

After the garment was pulled over Zuala’s head, she ducked back down to kiss Beau, their tongues beginning a lazy dance as they helped each other out of the rest of their clothes and fell onto the bed in a tangle of wandering hands, restless limbs, and soft sighs of content. 

“I’ve kinda wanted you from the moment we met,” Zuala whispered a little sheepishly against the heated skin of Beau’s neck, her teeth breaking the pattern of soft kisses every so often to leave marks of her progress. “Do you want me to lead, or do you just want to see what happens?”

Beau gently brushed Zuala’s bangs aside, her left hand gently cupping a flushed and freckled cheek as eyes of sky and earth met, leaving both parties momentarily breathless at the sight before them.

“What do  _ you  _ want to do?” The monk inquired, the tender look in her eyes now replaced by a devious glint. While Zuala chewed at her bottom lip in thought, Beau lifted her head and lazily propped it up with one hand while using the other to map the dips and curves of Zuala’s body and commit them to memory.

When she spoke again, Beau’s voice had dropped in pitch and roughened with want, “C’mon, you said you’ve been thinking about this for a while, surely you must have some kind of game plan?” She paused, her fingers brushing the edges of the auburn curls between Zuala’s thighs. “Have you dreamt about-” 

“She also warned me about your mouth,” Zuala said conversationally as she gripped Beau’s chin in one hand, the other pulling Beau’s hand away from her legs by the wrist. “Shall I bind your clever hands and sharp tongue while I fuck you, Beau?”

“ _ Gods, yes.”  _

The response was breathlessly moaned, and the way Beau’s eyes widened as second after she spoke let Zuala know that she hadn’t intended to say those words aloud, “On second thought, I’ll leave your mouth free. I want to hear what you sound like when you fall apart.”

Beau’s cheeks flushed a lovely ruddy hue as she swallowed drily, trying- and failing- to maintain her usual suave demeanor as she spoke again. “I’m uh...not opposed to pain so don’t be afraid of being too rough. ”

“Is that so? Well, you spoil me,” Zuala purred her eyes flashing with mischief before she planted a foot on the other side of Beau’s body and used her leverage to flip the other woman face down on the bed. Her grip on Beau’s wrist was used to pull her arm behind her back where it was held as Zuala straddled the backs of her thighs and let out a triumphant laugh before leaning forward, her auburn locks brushing Beau’s upper back as she drew closer.

“Arms behind your back like this- yes-  _ good girl _ .”

Beau shuddered beneath her, and, unless Beau was just that transparent, Yasha had definitely given Zuala some pointers about her particular...weaknesses.

“Now, on your knees...Very good, don’t move until I get back.” 

“That’s an unfair advantage,” the monk grumbled as she pressed onto her knees, shivering when the air of the room met slick, heated folds. She watched Zuala disappear from her line of sight briefly as she fetched various things from around the room and sighed as another shudder went through her body, though this time it was one of anticipation- of excitement. This was everything she ever could have wanted from Zuala, and it felt really good to let someone else take the lead, especially when they lead with such confidence and power. 

\---

After her resurrection it had taken some time before she felt comfortable enough to even consider physical intimacy; however, after easing back into things Zuala quickly remembered how much she enjoyed sex and figuring out how to make someone come apart at the seams. 

She wasted no time dilly-dallying and moved around the room with purpose, grabbing various items that could be useful tonight before moving to stand in front of the full-length mirror across the room from Beau. The harness she’d chosen was her personal favorite, made of soft and sturdy leather that was dyed a deep indigo color- which had been what caught Zuala’s eye from across the shop amongst the overwhelming display of things she’d never heard of or even imagined. While she finished adjusting said harness Zuala watched Beau squirm impatiently on the bed in the mirror and smirked as she began to tie her hair back. 

Ever the restless one, Beau finally gave an impatient sigh and began to move one of her arms slowly out of its folded position behind her back, unaware a set of brown eyes was watching her every move from across the room. She figured it wouldn’t hurt to at least stoke the coals burning low in her center; besides, Zuala seemed to be taking her sweet time getting ready and it had been days since she’d last had release. At this point, she was so aroused that the mere brush of her fingertips against the swollen bud of her clit had her biting back a gasp.

Zuala let Beau continue for a few moments as she finished pulling her hair into a ponytail, all the while watching in the mirror as Beau’s hips began to twitch forward every so often while her hand worked between her thighs. The sight of the muscles rippling across Beau’s back made Zuala’s lust burn even hotter, and for a moment she thought about letting Beau get off like this...but the idea passed and she quietly stalked towards the bed, delighted when Beau was too distracted to notice her until she stood right beside the bed. 

“I never said you could touch yourself,” The red-head reprimanded, snagging Beau’s hand as it retreated from between her thighs. 

“Never said I couldn’t,” Beau retorted automatically as a cocky grin spread across her lips. 

“I know the game you’re playing Beau,” Zuala said off-handedly as she looked at the arousal coating Beau’s fingers appraisingly, “You’re lucky I like you.”

Of course, all faux-seriousness was lost the moment Zuala winked- albeit poorly- down at Beau as she fastened one of the leather cuffs held in her other hand around the captured wrist.

She worked in silence for a few moments as she finished gave a final check of the leather armbinder, ensuring both of Beau’s arms were adequately and safely restrained before pressing a kiss to the skin between Beau's shoulderblades, “Are you comfortable?”

Beau scoffed slightly, “I’d be more comfortable if you’d hurry up and... _ fuck _ !”

The first impact of Zuala’s open hand against her ass shocked Beau into silence. 

“Is this okay?”

“ _ Yes!” _

The second impact on the other cheek made Beau gasp and for a moment her mind was filled with a hazy imagined scene where she was bent over Yasha’s knee, her pants pulled halfway down her thighs while Zuala stood behind her and-

“Beau?” 

“Mmhmm?” The woman in question was struggling to focus right now, what with the way she currently ached for something to fill her, for some kind of relief. 

Zuala smirked and moved until she was kneeling behind Beau, where she spent a few moments just admiring the sight before her. When Beau fidgeted impatiently she rolled her eyes bent over Beau’s back, one forearm pressing into the bed on one side of the smaller woman’s body and the other just exploring freely, committing all the ridges and jagged edges where scar tissue interrupted the usually smooth topography of her skin. 

“If you need me to stop just say ‘bluebell’,” She paused and brushed a few stray pieces of Beau’s loose hair out of her face before pressing a soft kiss to the blushing skin atop her high cheekbones. “We don’t have to do everything tonight, Beau.”

This received impatient huff from Beau as she rolled her hips back, breath catching in her throat when she finally pressed against the firm length of the toy Zuala had chosen, “And I thank you for the options and the ability to say stop, but as long as I orgasm at the end of the night, I’m game for almost anything...I just-”

Zuala waited patiently for Beau to continue, pressing soft kisses amongst the dips and planes of the monk's shoulder blades as she palmed a breast in her free hand. She loved the way Beau’s back arched away from her as her capable, callused, and confident fingers rolled and tugged the brown flesh until they were stiffened peaks.

“I-I want you to take control for a bit,” She admitted in a rush, seemingly self-conscious. Another spike of white-hot arousal shot through her as Zuala’s fingers traced a burning path down her body and  _ finally  _ delved into the wet heat between her thighs. 

“I died yesterday and the psychic damage didn’t leave a mark, but I want you to leave marks. I need to see them in the morning so I can remember that I’m alive. I promise I’m not running from my feelings I just,” She paused and took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. “I just want to feel things for a while and not think about my own mortality. I want you.”

The red-head smiled against the heated curve of Beau’s neck and ducked around to press a soft kiss to her lips as one hand coated the toy with Beau’s arousal and guided it until it rest against her entrance. She unfolded her body until she was kneeling upright behind Beau, the fingers of her free hand tracing slowly up Beau’s back until they met the silken chestnut locks sprawling across her shoulders and the blankets beneath her head.

“I think can do that,” Zuala murmured sweetly as her fingers laced through the hair at the back of Beau’s head, securing a firm grip on the hair closest to her scalp before tugging as her hips snapped forward sharply.

Both parties stilled when the toy bottomed out. 

“See that mirror over there? I want you to keep your eyes on it,” The red-head waited until she met Beau’s heated gaze in the mirror before slowly drawing her hips back, “I want you to see yourself falling apart.” She delighted in the shivers this extracted from the woman beneath her and after a moment of stillness, she pushed slowly back in, pausing when she saw Beau’s eyes squeeze shut. 

Zuala just stayed there for a few moments, unmoving and unaffected by Beau’s hips pressing back desperately as Zuala’s slick-coated fingers settled on Beau’s waist and gripped firmly to keep her in place. 

“Zuala, please,” Beau whimpered, her inner walls fluttering uselessly against the half-buried toy in desperate search of friction, stimulation... _ anything _ . 

“Shhh...Do you trust me?” The red-head inquired softly, rubbing slow circles with the thumb of one hand as she released her hold on Beau’s hair and dragged the other down the battlefield of scars that was Beau’s back until settling comfortably on her other hip.

“Of course-”

“Then let me take control for a bit. Let me take care of you, okay?” 

After a moment’s pause, Beau nodded sheepishly, her eyes bright with excitement seeking the reassurance she knew she’d find in the depths of Zuala’s warm gaze, “Okay.”

_ “Hiii! It’s me, Jester! We’re about to leave the market,”  _ she wasn’t surprised by the sudden intrusion of the tiefling in her mind. The familiar voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper before continuing in a rush, “ _ Yasha said not to ask but how are things going??? Are you guys fucking or-” _

“Good. Thank you.” 

She could have been responding to Beau with the way she’d worded it, but she wasn’t. The message was very typical of Jester and the way the sentence cut-off in the middle tugged the corners of her lips into a fond smile. Zuala waited a few extra moments after the spell’s presence in her mind faded just to be sure before she rolled her hips forward slowly- achingly slowly- and watched hungrily as the length of the toy disappeared within Beau’s slick heat. 

Earlier in the night, she’d confided in Jester about her plans to talk to Beau, which had been met with a lot of barely contained squeals of excitement from the little blue tiefling. Zuala asked the cleric to message her when she and Yasha were on their way home from their shopping trip, simply to make sure she and Beau had enough time to talk. 

Despite Yasha’s countless reassurances that things would go fine, Zuala hadn’t been expecting her night to end in bed with Beau; she wasn’t going to push Beau to do anything before she was ready, especially considering the monk had died yesterday. Luckily for Zuala, Beau’s libido was on par with hers, and after they’d spent some time sitting and talking about feelings she’d asked to kiss Beau goodnight. 

Things had obviously gotten steamy from there.

\---

The pace started as a crawl; each roll of Zuala’s hips slow and bittersweet like the dark molasses one of the chefs from her childhood had drizzled on her pancakes as a treat one morning. It was far too gentle for what Beau craved and any attempt to press her hips back into Zuala was met with a firm press of the redhead's blunt nails where she gripped Beau’s waist to remind her to stay still. 

Luckily it didn’t take more than a handful of minutes for Beau to completely submit to the heated, honeyed spread of pleasure that came with every stroke. 

When Zuala felt Beau relax and finally allow herself to be totally vulnerable she snapped her hips forward without warning, burying the full length of the toy in Beau with a single stroke. 

“ _ Oh god,”  _ Beau whimpered, her eyes screwing shut as a bolt of white-hot lightning struck the tight coil of pleasure in her center. 

“Which one?”

“Very funny-” Her words became a wordless shout as Zuala’s open palm landed against the already smarting skin of her ass. 

“Eyes on the mirror, Beau.” 

Beau’s hooded gaze slid across the mirror, lingering on the reflection where their hips met. After a moment of silent appreciation for the view, she found herself drawn back into the gravity wells of depthless brown eyes. Beau shivered, the slick coating her inner thighs cooling against the air of the room as Zuala’s hips drew back fully and paused.

“I want you to be loud; and, I didn’t want you to worry about anyone hearing so I used one of Pumat’s newest creations to silence the room beforehand,” Zuala commented softly, her thumbs traced small circles on Beau’s hips. “I’ll know if you hold back, and I’ll be upset because I’m very keen to hear what you sound like when you’re begging me for release...which reminds me-”

Zuala thrust forward savagely enough that Beau’s hips nearly went out from under her, only held up by Zuala’s grip for a blissful moment as her knees desperately sought purchase against the bed. 

“You also aren’t allowed to finish until I give you permission.” 

Beau wanted to protest Zuala’s requirements but instead found herself choking on her words as the woman behind her set a ruthless pace that filled the room with the obscene slick sounds the toy made as it filled Beau over and over and over...

True to her word, the human kept her heated blue gaze fixed firmly on the reflection in the full-length mirror nearby, enraptured by the sight of Zuala behind her. Her eyes were filled with the same kind of intensity Beau had seen a handful of times on the battlefield when Zuala knew she had her opponent beat.

“Such a  _ good girl,  _ you’re taking me so well, _ ” _ Zuala crowed after an unknowable amount of time, slightly breathless from their current activities yet still able to draw all of the air out of the room for Beau with those two words. 

It wasn’t fair and Beau wanted her revenge...eventually. At the moment, however, she was a little too occupied with the golden bursts of pleasure that spread like sunshine across her skin every time Zuala’s hips made contact with hers. Beau was certain that later that night she’d have marks across her upper thighs and ass from the leather harness and its small metal fastenings as they left their imprints along tanned flesh, and to be honest the thought of not sitting comfortably at breakfast tomorrow made her squirm with delight. 

The redhead's rhythm stopped briefly, leaving the toy fully seated within as Zuala reached forward to brush away the stray tendrils of chestnut brown hair stuck to the human’s forehead. Beau - predictably- protested the lack of movement and half-heartedly tried her luck at pushing her hips back now that they weren’t held anymore, but Zuala put a quick end to any thought of trying that by pulling completely out and sitting back on her heels. 

“Why’d you stop-” 

“You aren’t allowed to come until I say it,” Zuala reminded Beau softly, her fingertips trailing through the wetness coating the monk’s inner thighs.

Beau made no attempt to stop the string of half-formed, breathless expletives that came out of her when Zuala made eye contact in the mirror and proceeded to clean her fingers of Beau’s arousal slowly and carefully, leaving Beau clenching around nothing as her body backed away from the edge it had been fast approaching.

Zuala decided just a taste from her fingers was not enough and bent at the waist, firm grasp keeping the toned thighs spread as she set her mouth on Beau’s sex. She parted the slick folds there with an eager, flattened tongue that immediately sought the source of the heady taste making the edges of her vision blur with want. 

Gods, she was happy to be alive again. 

Her tongue traced down the length of Beau’s sex, and the sound Beau made after she circled her tongue just once around her clit made Zuala want to spend the rest of the night with her head between Beau’s toned thighs. She let herself linger a while longer just tasting Beau and figuring out what made her keen and shamelessly beg Zuala for more. 

“Zuala, please...gods...I need…”

Beau made the risk of meeting Zuala’s molten bronze gaze as she pulled back, her mouth and chin coated in Beau’s arousal. The fire in Zuala’s eyes matched the molten heat that pooled like honey in her center as Zuala’s tongue darted out to clean the slick from her tattooed lips before she wiped the rest on her forearm with a wild grin that reminded Beau of the first time she’d seen Zuala rage in battle. 

“ _ Fuck, that’s hot…” _

Zuala chuckled when Beau’s cheeks darkened, “Don’t be shy, Beau. I want to hear everything you’re thinking, anything you consider too embarrassing, every single moan or whimper...Gods the sounds you make, ” Zuala groaned the last part, her hands flexing where they gripped the backs of Beau’s thighs, leaving crescent indents where her nails dug into the tanned skin. “If I didn’t already have plans, I would gladly stay between your thighs making you moan like that for the rest of the night.” 

Whatever Beau had been planning to say was quickly forgotten as one of Zuala’s calloused hands settled across the back of her neck and squeezed ever so slightly. It wasn’t enough pressure to do much of anything, but just the knowledge that Zuala’s hand was there made Beau go perfectly still.

“There’s a good girl,” Zuala purred as her other hand lined the toy up with Beau’s entrance. Once it was in place she gave a sharp thrust forward, reveling in the breathy gasp it dragged from Beau. “God, you look so good like this, falling apart beneath me...Are you watching, Beau?” 

“Yes!” Beau gasped as Zuala resumed a quick pace, a single hand held firmly on the back of the human’s tattooed neck as her hips drove the toy to its hilt over and over. She didn’t think she could have looked away from the sight in the mirror for all the gold in the world, it was too entrancing. 

It was almost overwhelming to watch herself be fucked like this. Sure the mirror in the tower was nice, but this was the kind of physical reassurance she’d been craving since being revived yesterday. Seeing the sheen of her arousal reflecting the light of the room across the deep blue toy every time Zuala’s hips pulled back, the peony-pink flush across the tops of Zuala’s freckled cheeks, the slight flex of Zuala’s fingers as the slid upwards and threaded themselves in Beau’s hair- the myriad of sensory input was almost too much to handle at once.

The dull candle glow of release at the back of Beau’s mind quickly became an out-of-control inferno licking at the edges of the hearth it had outgrown. 

At some point, time had become a bit malleable in that warmly lit bedroom. The only things that mattered to Zuala were the saccharine moans she pulled from Beau and the way her back muscles tensed and untensed as she rolled her hips slowly forward. Or perhaps it was the thrill of watching Beau relax incrementally as she allowed herself to be taken apart piece by piece, allowed Zuala between the chasms forged between layers of protection surrounding her heart and into the space she’d shut other people out of for so long. 

Neither of them was quite sure how much time had passed before a series of three knocks on the door made it through the haze of lust and soft sounds of moans and breathless gasps they exchanged. 

“Come in,” Zuala said with a devious grin and that wild look in her eyes again. Beau didn’t have much time to think about what Yasha was about to walk into because Zuala pulled out of her and left her inner walls fluttering desperately as she rode the edge of release. 

The woman behind her released the grip on Beau’s hip and instead moved it up to the leather binder around her arms, giving a sharp tug until Beau shakily rose onto her knees, “Impeccable timing as always.” 

\---

Yasha hadn’t necessarily been nervous about the outcome of the night, rather she was worried that Beau might still be in denial that someone else could have feelings for her. 

She could remember how unsure Beau had seemed when they first started dating, and despite Yasha’s constant reassurances that she loved Beau and was sure of that the monk had taken a bit to fully settle into the relationship and the idea of  _ loving _ and being  _ loved.  _

They’d returned to the house in good spirits after both a successful shopping trip and generally a fun night out with other members of the Mighty Nein. After a few minutes of conversation, Yasha was feeling antsy and tried to inch towards the staircase without drawing the attention of everyone else. Unfortunately, Yasha was neither petite nor sneaky and her large frame was quickly spotted shuffling away by Veth’s keen eyes. 

“Don’t be  _ rude  _ Yasha,” the halfling shrieked accusatorily, chaos and devious intent evident in her eyes and toothy grin. “Aren’t you going to say goodnight to the rest of us before disappearing to fuc-” 

Yasha cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, flexing ever so slightly just for the drama of the moment. Two could play at this game.

“Veth, aren’t you going to tell everyone what  _ you  _ bought today?” Yasha interjected with a devious grin before tapping the tattoo on her chin as if in deep contemplation. 

“I distinctly remember seeing a lot of leather and-” 

The rogue’s screech interrupted Yasha as she launched one of the warm rolls on the table at Yasha, much like the snowball she’d thrown earlier at the market. Luckily, Yasha caught this one with her hand instead of her face, even taking a bite of it as she winked at Jester- who was currently lifting a very red-faced Veth off the table- and disappeared up the stairs to the sounds of excessive profanity and hearty laughter behind her.

She obviously didn’t hear anything approaching the room, but habit still made her wait a full 10 seconds to open the door after hearing Zuala give permission for her to enter. 

Whatever Yasha expected to see was nothing compared to what actually greeted her once she turned around after closing and locking the door. 

“ _ Oh...fuck.”  _ Yasha’s hands flexed at her sides, fingers splaying briefly against the leather of her pants before balling back into fists as she took in the sight before her. 

She’d seen Beau nude, in the throes of passion hundreds of times- same with Zuala.

Nothing prepared her for the sight of Zuala kneeling behind Beau, one hand tugging her head back to present her love-bitten throat and the other restraining the monk’s arms behind her torso. Both of them were flushed across the cheeks, pupils were blown wide with lust and bright with the adrenaline pumping through their veins with every breathless rise and fall of their chests. 

“You’re back,” Zuala remarked conversationally, humming happily as her free hand finished unclipping the final ring holding Beau’s wrists together. The bronzed woman was still cuffed, but could now move both hands independently if she wanted or needed to.

Yasha watched Zuala’s hand emerge from behind Beau’s back and skim across the line of scars across Beau’s hip before continuing inwards. The human trembled beneath Zuala’s touch and Yasha found herself shuffling closer to the bed as if spell-bound, while pale digits delved between Beau’s thighs and made her back arch away from it, had been pressed against Zuala’s body. 

The redhead's calloused fingertips circled Beau’s clit once, drawing a truly lewd moan from the  _ usually  _ stubbornly silent monk before the fingers retreated and left her gasping desperately for release, hips twitching forward in search of friction. 

“Open,” Zuala offered the fingers to Yasha as the aasimar fell to her knees beside the bed in reverent worship of the two goddesses before her.

She didn’t hesitate to take Zuala’s slick-coated fingers between her lips, and as the familiar taste of Beau hit her tongue she couldn’t hold back a delighted groan, her hands reaching forward to brace on Beau’s muscled thighs. 

Yasha spent the few moments it took to truly and thoroughly clean Zuala’s fingers taring up at the two most important people in her life, her mismatched eyes dark with lust and yet there was a new kind of lightness that once could only guess came from the delight of starting this new chapter in the relationship betwixt the three of them.

Beau felt like she was coming apart at the seams, held together only by the grace of Zuala’s hand in her hair and Yasha’s large hands wrapping around her thighs as if she were about to-

_ Oh, fuck me. _

“Yasha, make Beau come.”

“ _ Oh, fuck me,”  _ Beau said aloud this time, her voice raspy from being so carefree with her vocalization tonight. Her words dissipated into a hiss through clenched teeth as Yasha’s mouth found its mark, the fingers around her thighs tightening as Beau moved one of her recently freed hands down to Yasha’s head to keep her in place- as if she would have left in the first place. 

The other hand found itself a partner as Zuala laced their fingers together and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Beau’s neck before she grinned against the heated flesh there, “No more reckless life-risking behavior during battles.” 

Zuala made sure to give an extra tug to Beau’s hair until the human whimpered and nodded, teeth digging into her bottom lip as Yasha’s tongue lashed across her swollen clit and sent sparks of pleasure radiating up her body. 

“I promise,” Beau gasped, arching into Yasha’s mouth desperately as the woman’s tongue left the sensitive bundle of nerves and instead delved within, seeking out more of the heady scent of Beau’s arousal.

“Mirror,” Zuala chided gently, sliding her hand out of Beau’s hair and around the front of her throat- which she noted made Beau go perfectly still, again. The hand didn’t stay on Beau’s throat, and instead gently gripped her chin so she was forced to look at the scene playing out in the mirror nearby.

“Good, Beau. Now, fall apart, and let us catch you.” 

Yasha surged forward upon hearing this, one hand releasing Beau’s thigh to instead sink three fingers to the hilt within Beau. Her lips closed around Beau’s clit, sucking gently as she thrust her fingers up into Beau once...twice...three times before curling her fingers in search of-

“Oh!” 

Beau was certain she was heaven for a moment as she watched herself fall to pieces in the mirror because there- reflected in the mirror- were two sets of eyes watching her with unabashed desire and affection. 

Her first release was followed almost seconds later by her second, and even then Yasha continued to eat her out like a man starving, her gaze intense and unwavering as she softly coaxed Beau towards her third orgasm of the night.

“I think you’ve got one more in you, what do you think Yasha?”

“Come on baby,” Yasha’s voice was husky and the tone alone was almost enough to send Beau over the edge. 

“ _ Come for me _ .” 

It was whispered just milliseconds apart by both Zuala and Yasha, and  _ that alone  _ was enough to finally send Beau over the edge with a hoarse cry of their names that would be seared in the minds of her partners. 

Time became malleable once again for Beau, stretching and bursting around her like the stars she saw behind her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her like waves beating at a sea-wall before retreating and leaving her in a boneless heap, held up only by the combined effort of Yasha and Zuala.

\---

“Wow,” Beau finally rasped a while later after a solid few minutes of just catching her breath and collecting her wits about her.

Zuala rolled her eyes and tightened her arm around Beau’s waist, “Shhh...Naptime. We can have more fun later.” 

“Mm, right. That’s so...cool,” The human’s eyes slowly blinked shut as Yasha huffed a laugh, her own arms wrapping around Beau and Zuala from the other side. 

She’d insisted on being in the middle of the bed after sleeping arrangements were discussed, claiming that since she was the smallest and if she slept held by two strong ladies, it would scientifically be the most efficient use of the bed. Yasha and Zuala went along with it- for obvious reasons- but over Beau’s head, they shared an adoring look before they both pressed kisses to her forehead and snuggled closer.

Beau yawned again and smiled drowsily, “Sex is really fun with three of us...”

“Go to sleep, Beau,” Yasha whispered with a chuckle as she tugged the blankets higher up around them. 

“Mmkay...love ya.” 

It may have been slightly mumbled, slurred, and said through a yawn- but the words meant the world to the women on either side of Beau. Maybe they’d all die next week- or maybe not for another 20 years- either way, Beau wouldn’t feel alone or unloved ever again. 

Not while Zuala and Yasha had anything to say about it.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'm glad you made it to the end! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it, as this is the first smut I've written in a bit after dealing with some pretty gnarly pain and general chaos in my life the past few weeks. 
> 
> As for some housekeeping...
> 
> Zuala was resurrected by a big, old, half finished spell the M9 found. 
> 
> She got druid abilities during the resurrection because there was a lot of Wild Magic and Wildmother Magic floating around. Before that, she was a Bear Totem Barbarian, mostly close range fighting. 
> 
> Please give the artist a follow on tumblr:  
> mono-blogs.tumblr.com
> 
> If you want to yell at me for writing this, you can find me on tumblr and twitter! Same username as here!


End file.
